His Gaze
by zephiey
Summary: This is an AU and Mia/Joseph tale so anyone not fond of this pairing do not read. Her future was in his gaze. And in her gaze he saw his.


**Title:** His Gaze

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and its characters are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I am only playing with them and will return them unharmed when I am finished.

**Summary:** This is an AU- alternate universe. So set aside what you know of PD and PD 2. It does not apply here. This is a Mia/Joseph tale so anyone not fond of this pairing do not click the cut.

**His Gaze**

_This is a tale of love and loss. Of joy and sorrow. Of life. _

_And so the story begins…_

There had always been something about his gaze that caused her skin to prickle in goose flesh. It had been that way since their first meeting when she was only fifteen. She remembered looking over her shoulder as she met her grandparents for the first time, her eyes connecting with his and looking away at his intense gaze.

Her grandfather, tall, ruggedly handsome with his dark hair the sides tipped with silver and his ready smile and her grandmother with her beautiful face, freckles and twinkling eyes were far from what she had imagined when she thought of grandparents.

And when they had informed her she was a princess she had scoffed but soon discovered it was true. Her mother confirmed it and she had been angry.

So very angry.

And it was this anger that led her to the discovery of him and how well he listened. He didn't try to placate her or soothe her he simply listened and when she was done he offered advice. She also discovered that both her grandparents listened to his advice more often than their official advisor.

In the years that followed and all her visits to and from Genovia it was he who escorted her, guarded her and watched her. His gaze still gave her goose flesh but it was a welcome sensation rather than an eerie or uncomfortable one.

It meant home and security.

She had asked her grandmother once about him. How old was he? How long had he worked for the Royal Family? She had asked for stories about him and her grandmother then her grandfather had told the stories.

Stories of his military career, stories of his family and how he had lost his wife to a senseless accident. How he had retired from the Foreign Legion, with the rank of Colonel, worked for Interpol, before taking over as Head of Security.

Her grandmother told her of how every woman in the palace, including herself found him irresistible and gallant. She agreed with her grandmother when she said he was sexy.

Her grandfather told her of his courage, of his honour and of how he was often teased about his status as a sex symbol by himself and his security men. She had blushed when her grandfather had teased her about her crush on him.

After her graduation from Princeton and her full time return to Genovia, at twenty-one, she had discovered her crush had morphed into love.

She was in love with a man old enough to be her grandfather!

When she had told her grandmother , Queen Clarisse had simply smiled and said she had known for the past three years. This had surprised her and Amelia had wanted to know how she knew. Her grandmère said it was easy, she had the same look in her eye that her grandmère herself did when she looked at her grandfather.

Grandmère had then wished her luck informing her grandfather.

Papère was harder to tell. He had yelled wanting to know if his Head of Security had done anything improper. It had taken Mia almost an hour to convince him that nothing had ever happened between them. She had then spent another two hours alternating between crying and talking trying to come to grips with how she felt. Finally, her grandfather simply said that perhaps she should just tell him and see what Joseph had to say.

And so she had. He had said nothing at first. Then he had thanked her, given her a soft kiss on the forehead and walked away.

She had been crushed.

She had run crying into the arms of grandmère and her papère had offered to have him hung from his toes in the courtyard. After she had calmed down, listened to the advice of her grandmère to wait and see what would happen she had gone in search of Joe to talk and apologize.

She had probably embarrassed him with her declaration of love.

Her search had been fruitless. He wasn't at the palace and she had gone to bed, her pillow soon soaked with her tears.

Hours later the palace had received a phone call from the Pyrus police and King Rupert had ordered Scott and four of the security team to go into town and retrieve their boss. When they returned with their very drunk boss it surprised everyone when the King punched Joseph in the jaw, laying the other man flat out. He had then ordered him to be taken to his suite. Not one member of security said a word as they carried their drunk boss to his suite and left him there to sleep.

After this incident life at the palace changed.

Princess Amelia had become less vibrant. She still smiled and laughed but there was something, some spark missing.

Joe had become more stern and distant, he no longer tolerated jokes and teasing from his men. If anyone was caught being less than professional, they received a blistering set down that had their ears ringing for weeks.

Joe's relationship with Their Majesties had also changed. No longer did they engage in banter instead every meeting was business-like and straight forward.

Soon the palace fell into this new pattern and life in it returned to some normalcy.

At least until it became known Princess Amelia was going to be married.

At the urging of her grandparents the Princess had agreed to an arranged marriage and the search for a suitable husband was undertaken. The palace was soon filled with music and laughter as Their Majesties arranged for eligible men to be presented to Her Highness.

And while the palace rang with laughter the Security Hub became a place of silence. Every member of the security team walked on eggshells around the Head of Security. One wrong word from anyone and that person would find themselves reassigned to guard the ornamental carp down at the lake. When Lionel had inadvertently announced the betting pool that was going on about Her Highness' choice of husband it had taken Scott and Anton's quick thinking to keep Joe from harming the young intern.

As the weeks went on it became apparent that there were two front runners for Royal Consort to Princess Amelia. One was Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth and the other was Lord Nicholas Devereaux, Viscount Mabrey. Each man was the epitome of what a Royal Consort should be and Joe hated them both.

~*~*~*~*~*

Amelia walked through the moonlit garden alone. She needed time to think, to decide and the garden had always afforded her the privacy to do so. She made her way over to the gazebo, deciding that if she were going to come to a decision she should at least be comfortable while she did so.

Entering the gazebo she sat down grateful for the soft cushions that covered the benches. Slipping her shoes off she placed her feet on the bench and rested her head on her bent knees, her arms clasped loosely around her legs.

"You might as well come out. I know you are there," she said to the shadows not surprised when one detached itself from the wall.

Joe moved out of the shadows, the moon partially illuminating him. His gaze on the woman seated on the bench.

"If you're wondering how I knew you were there I could feel your gaze. It always gives me goose bumps," Amelia explained, not bothering to look at the older man instead keeping her gaze on the moonlit garden.

"I see," said Joe.

Amelia shivered slightly in response to his voice. Taking a deep breath she tried to control her erratic heartbeat. It had been weeks since she had been alone with Joseph and her body was reacting to the stimuli from him. His scent, his presence, his voice were all combining to reduce her to a quivering mess. Another deep sigh brought more of his scent to her and she fought the urge to stand.

"If you will excuse me Your Highness I will leave you alone," he said as he turned to leave.

He needed to get out of here. He was too close. She was too close.

"Stay," Amelia whispered. "Please."

He bowed his head in response and leaned against the post of the gazebo. Minutes passed with neither occupant saying a word. Finally the silence was broken by a whispered question.

"Why?"

Joseph didn't bother to pretend he didn't know what she was asking. It was a question he had been asking himself for weeks.

He replied, "Because I am old enough to be your grandfather. Because you are young enough to be my granddaughter. Because the age difference would cause a scandal. Because…because for a variety of reasons."

Amelia didn't respond immediately. Everything he said was valid and true. She thought over his answers and added one of her own. " And because you don't love me."

Joseph moved quickly one moment Amelia was sitting on the bench her head on her knees the next she was in Joseph's arms his grip punishing. "Not love you? Not love you? You haunt my dreams. You haunt every moment of every day. I can't stop thinking about you," he ground out, his face inches from hers.

Releasing her abruptly he turned away, trying to put distance between them. It was a mistake to touch her. Her scent, the feel of her, the look in her eyes were too much for him and he knew his control was tenuous at best.

What he wanted to do was take her in his arms and make love to her.

Make her his!

Claim her!

But he knew he couldn't but God he wanted to, so very badly.

The feel of her hand on his arm was his undoing.

He turned to look at her, seeing her intent in her face. He begged, "Please Amelia…Mia…don't," even as she pulled his head down to hers to kiss him.

"Joseph…yes…please….yes..," she answered before kissing him softly.

He tried to not respond to her soft lips and even softer sighs as she learned the texture of his lips. He tried to fight as she slipped her tongue out to trace the shape of his lips. He tried to resist as she slipped into his mouth at his gasp and tasted him. He tried to fight all these things but realised he failed as he surrendered to her surging kiss.

Amelia sighed when she felt Joe's surrender. His taste was incredible. She could spend the rest of her life kissing this man. When she felt his hand begin to caress her she whimpered softly in response. This is what she wanted and needed.

This man was who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Not Andrew.

Not Nicholas.

But Joseph. Joseph was who she wanted!

She couldn't contain a moan as she felt him push her back toward the cushioned bench forcing her to sit with him kneeling between her legs. Nor did she resist when she felt his hands begin to unbutton and open her blouse before sliding it off. Her hands were too busy pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt before pushing it off to care.

Mia placed kisses along his bared chest enjoying the feel of the crisp hair against her lips. She scratched at his nipples, earning a low growl from Joe. She gasped when she felt his mouth close over her silk covered nipple. She couldn't stop the low moan when she felt him release the front closure of her bra her breasts now bared to the night air and his gaze. At the look of intense desire on his face Amelia felt her stomach clench and her core moisten. A low keen escaped her when she felt his mouth close over her nipple and she held his head to her as he suckled.

Her hands swept over his strong back delighting in the feel of the muscles as they clenched and moved beneath her fingertips. Another moan tore from her throat as she felt his hand move to caress her through her pants. Mia kissed and nipped at Joe's shoulders lost in the passion of his caresses.

When she felt his hand at the waistband of her pants she lost no time assisting him with unbuttoning, unzipping and removing both her pants and panties leaving her completely naked. She lay back down on the bench her legs on either side hanging down, open to his gaze, brazen and unashamed. Looking up at him she smiled at the intense look of love and desire on his face. Her eyes drifted closed when she felt his soft touch move over her body.

At the sound of a belt buckle being unbuckled she opened her eyes and watched as he removed his pants and boxers. She licked her lips at the sight of this man standing before her. He looked like a classic Greek statue. From his muscled chest to tight abdomen to his powerful thighs and toned calves he was beautiful.

Mia watched as he walked around to the bottom of the bench and knelt on the edge. She watched as he slowly lowered himself between her legs his arousal nestled at the her entrance.

Balanced on his arms he bent his head to kiss her groaning when he felt her slowly move her hips in a circle teasing him and herself.

Leaning to the side he lifted one of her legs up onto his hip as he slid forward into her moist heat. As he slid into her slowly he felt her tense and he stopped. He stared at her in disbelief.

"_¿Tu eres una virgen?_" He whispered. He began to withdraw. Mia stopped him.

"Joseph please," she asked, holding him tight.

"Mia..," he began. "Amelia…no…it is not right," Joe said trying to keep still within her. Part of him wanted to thrust into her taking what she was offering and the other part wanted to stop.

Amelia leaned forward to kiss him. She whispered, "Please Joseph, it is mine to give. I love you. Please make love to me."

Amelia felt a shudder go through the older man. "_Mi amor_, I want to but…this gift…go to _tu esposo_….your husband…not be given to a man like me…I…"

"Joseph please," Mia pleaded again, kissing him. She shifted and received an answering thrust. She did so again and soon any discussion was forgotten. The discomfort she felt at first changed quickly to a feeling of fullness and pleasure.

Mia's gasps and pleas were soon joined by Joe's as the two lovers found fulfilment in each other's arms. Later they lay entwined on the bench each lost in their own thoughts. Joe felt Mia relax into sleep. When he was sure she was completely asleep he slipped from her embrace, covered her with one of the blankets stored in the gazebo cupboard and silently dressed.

Dressed he knelt down next to her and softly whispered. "I love you Amelia. But I am not the man you should spend the rest of your life with. For that you need someone younger."

He tucked her hair behind her ear. "I cannot put into words how much the gift you have just given me means to me… I cannot stay and let you throw your life away on me. Not when there is so much at stake. You…The Crown… Genovia. All of these things are more important than my love for you. Please forgive… any hurt I cause you but…" Joe wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I love you Amelia. _Te amo, mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida_."

Joe placed a soft kiss on Mia's lips before turning to pick up his jacket. Jacket in hand he turned to leave, only to return and drape the leather jacket over Amelia. He whispered, "_Te amo_," once more before slipping into the shadows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Amelia stared at her reflection. In less than two hours she would be married. Married to a man she did not love; married to Lord Nicholas Devereaux.

If she were a hysterical woman she would be screaming and crying at the pain in her heart. But she wasn't and so her eyes were dry and her voice silent. It had been eight months since she had last cried; cried so much so that her grandmère had become concerned and finally coaxed the whole story from Amelia.

How she and Joseph had finally admitted their love for each other. How they had made love in the gazebo. How she gave him her virginity ignoring his arguments and stating it was hers to give. Of how she woke up alone, his jacket draped over her and how after she dressed she had gone in search of him only to discover he had left.

The pain she had experienced when she discovered he had resigned was nothing compared to the pain she had felt when she read the letter she had received a week later. In it he had told her to forget him, to marry either Nicholas or Andrew. She cried when she read the words…_'my heart is yours until my last breath… to find another love…to fill the palace with beautiful children ….to become the queen I know you are…'_ and when she had handed it to her grandmère to read she knew that she would never love another man.

Her grandfather and Scott spent weeks trying to locate Joseph, calling contacts that both men had worldwide but they failed to locate him. He had simply disappeared and they knew that until he wanted to be found their search would be fruitless. Finally, after four weeks Amelia had decided that she could no longer wait and chose Lord Devereaux as her consort.

The announcement of the engagement was in every paper and a small part of Amelia had hoped Joe would see it and return. But he hadn't so the wedding preparations continued.

Amelia had decided to sleep with Nicholas prior to their wedding night. She reasoned that it would be best to deal with any nervousness now rather than later. While the experience hadn't been a disaster, she hadn't felt the same passion she had with Joseph. She had spoken to grandmère about the experience and grandmère had simply said her heart knew she wasn't in love with Nicholas.

"I hope it gets better," Amelia said.

"It should," replied Her Majesty. "Time and patience should help."

"I hope so," Amelia said.

That was over five months ago and today she was marrying a man she felt nothing but friendship for. Amelia closed her eyes and willed the tears away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joseph thought if he were a smart man he would turn around and leave. Never set foot in Genovia again. But as he walked up the stairs of the cathedral he admitted to himself that in this instance he wasn't a smart man.

He needed to see her.

He needed to witness her marry and continue with her life.

He needed to make sure she was settled.

Only then could he leave.

For the past eight months he had devoured every piece of news about Amelia, what she was doing, where she was, how she looked. His heart ached when he saw how her smile never reached her eyes. Or how the spark, that part that was uniquely Mia, seemed to be missing.

Now he was here to witness her marrying another man; a younger man.

A man who she could grow old with, who she could enjoy her children and grandchildren with- a man who was not him.

Joe took his place in the back of the church, ignoring the incredulous looks from the security staff. He knew eventually Scott or Anton or any number of the team would come to speak to him but he didn't care. He was here to see her and then he would leave.

The music began and the bridesmaids and ushers made their way up the aisle. The young ring bearer and flower girl followed then the opening strains of Mendelssohn's Wedding March was heard and Joseph felt the air leave his lungs.

She was beautiful.

Her white dress with trimmed with lace made her look angelic. The white roses were a perfect accompaniment for her.

Joseph's hands clenched the pew in front of him. He watched as she walked up the aisle to join Nicholas at the altar. He closed his eyes in pain when he heard the Archbishop begin the wedding mass.

His eyes flew open in shock when he heard her say, "No, I can't do this."

He watched from his seat next to a pillar as she handed the engagement ring back to Nicholas. He found himself standing when she walked to the podium, after speaking to Their Majesties to address the church.

"Welcome. Today is supposed to be my wedding day but I realised that I cannot marry a man that I do not love. I know that many of you are here to witness a royal wedding and I apologize that I will not be able to give you that wedding. But I couldn't marry someone for convenience or tradition. Not when the man I truly love, the only man that I have ever loved is not the groom."

Looking at her grandparents and seeing their support she continued. "You see I fell in love with someone. Not just anyone but a man who is honourable, devoted, respected and loving. To me he is the perfect man. But while he is all these things he is also much older than I and many would see only the differences in our ages and not our love.

He understood this while I did not so he made the decision to leave before any scandal or rumours could begin. He left to protect my grandparents, to protect the Crown and Genovia but most of all he left to protect me. He didn't have to leave but he did. He left because he loved me…"

As Mia spoke Joseph found himself walking toward the centre aisle. He kept his gaze on the beautiful woman speaking at the front of the church. As he made his way up the aisle he didn't notice the security team flank him. He didn't hear the congregation begin to whisper as he walked up the aisle to the altar.

All he saw was Amelia looking heartbreakingly beautiful. He opened his arms to catch her as she raced to him. He didn't hear anything other than her repeated "_Te amo_. I love you," as she kissed him.

He never noticed Their Majesties as they stood witness to his love for their granddaughter. And when he slid a diamond and ruby ring onto her finger and asked her to marry him he only heard her "Yes."

His eyes never left hers as they stood in front of the Archbishop with Their Majesties as attendants and avowed their love and lives to each other. When the Archbishop introduced them as Her Royal Highness Amelia Calvera Renaldi and Sir Joseph Calvera neither heard the cheers and shouts from the congregation and security.

The only thing they heard was the whispered words of love from each other. Words that would carry them through the years of marriage and would only stop…

_When their story finally ended… _

The End


End file.
